Fire and Ashes
by yepitzjustx
Summary: Eleanor was abandoned by her parents as a child left to be raised by the factionless. Unlike her adopted brother who accepts his fate Eleanor dreams of a life in dauntless. But she can't do it alone and that's where the man in the blue shirt comes in. Year before tris rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hey before I start this story I need some characters from all factions friends/enemy etc

Name

Age

Gender

Appearance

Faction/factionless

Transfer/not

Abilities

Relationship with El

How they meet

Other

Oc


	2. Proogue

Prologue  
(Sorry if it's short will make the update longer)

12 years old  
"Can you come with me today Daniel" I asked just having finished my history lesson with Angelo

"You've been in meetings with Gibs all week" I complained.

"Sorry El this is the last one I promise I'll come tomorrow" he said looking over at my Angelo his friend and my tutor who was waiting patiently for him at the door.

"Pinky promise" I tease poking him in his waist.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and chuckled at my childish behaviour he had become accustomed to. He is 16 now but he acts like he is a man already.

"I pinky promise" he said "But now I've got to run"

Satisfied I begin to walk towards the abandoned roof top I called mine.  
"Be back in 2hrs el" Daniel called as a began to disappear  
"Yes brother dearest" I replied giving hums wink before running off, his laughter echoing behind me.

When I reached the roof I lay down and look over our city. It had been 12 and a bit years since my parents had abandoned me in a box outside what used to be a hospital. I often wondered even now what had been so wrong with me that they decided to just leave me there. Most people if given the choice would rather die then live like us faction-less with no food or home we often rely on Abnegation to supply us. But for me I have found a family and a strength in my need to survive and I don't regret that.

I was found by Angelo another abandoned child and Daniel . They just three themselves alerted Avery and Gideon our leaders and Daniel's parents of my whereabouts. Every since then me, Daniel, Avery and Gideon have become a close net family. Angelo was a different story I had always been around him but never really talked till he began to tutor me. He leaves so often on jobs though he is also only 16. My best friends and sisters Auriella and Saskia tell me he know a lot of people and is gathering supplies but you never no. I have a feeling we will get along very well, there is a connection maybe because we are the abandoned children.

Locate next to Abnegation we are a lucky section if is very peaceful but life is still tough, they are the ones that keep me going. Avery always tells me 'you can do whatever you want you brilliant girl' as her brown knotted hair falls on her face. I just smile at her she is so sweet and truthful I bet she would be candor.

Watching over Chicago the sound of people below me waits me from my day dream. It must be the day of the aptitude test, I can see the children leaving school and heading there now. It all just makes me wonder if I had a choice what would I choose, would I be brave, intelligent, peaceful, selfless or honest.

Because deep down I dreamed of a life in black!

Comment and favourite pleas will update tomorrow then probably every second day!

Thankyou to everyone who posted a character I'll try and stay as true to what you said as possible. Hope you enjoy xx  
Anna 


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later aged 14

I can still remember the screaming as the dauntless troops stormed upon us, people scrambled everywhere searching for cover, somewhere to hide.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. Johnston Daniel's younger brother was held up in the hair by a dark man with tattoos covering his face, screaming out for his parents also captives. I frozen in fear questioning whether to run out to help but I back down. Daniel bless him found the strength to knock down his captive and punch the tattooed man. And then it went off a sharp 'bang' as clear as day, the seconds felt like minutes as Daniel's limp body dropped to the ground. 'Bang' Johnston's followed him.

Earlier (9 hrs)

"Daniel I want to be dauntless, do you think they would let me?" I asked

"I know you do but there is no way there going to accept you El there all evil" he said

"Why do you hate them so much?" I sighed as I clung to his shoulder.

"You haven't seen what I've see where the factionless most those shanks up there would rather be dead than be us. Look El I'm just saying if you go up there they will use and abuse you your disposable to them" he finished walking away seeming quite frustrated.

"Talk to Angelo I'm sure he can do something but I warned you! " " Don't come crawling back to me" he scoffed

" Dan" I cried as he stormed away.

That was the last time we talked!

Aged 15

The choosing ceremony will be taking place for me in a year and a months time exactly and due to Angelo's contacts he had been able to get me in as a Amity ahead of time to raise less suspicion. But I know that was only half the battle I needed to learn how to fight and that's were my new surprise acquaintance came in. I had just been wondering around when I had seen a flash of blue and a boy with short blonde hair punching bags. I had watched him amusing myself in his frustrations. At one point I laughed to loudly and his eyes met mine they were a mix of green and grey they would have been captivating if he wasn't scowling. "Fight me?" I asked he just smirked.

Sorry for the time skips (12 months later)

"Eric really" I scolded as the new dauntless leader attempted to hit a bug into the ground after having just finished are fight.

"What" he said smirking "it's just a bug".

"Exactly that's my point" I said.

"You sure your meant to be dauntless you might do better in Amity" he teased.

"Whatever just don't talk to me" i said snapping my fingers joking as I picked up the bags and dragged them to the hiding spot.

"Anyway the ceremonies coming up you'll be stuck with me bro" I laughed as he scrunched his face up.

"Bro really" I asked giving me a weird look

"Yeah bro cause your like.. Daniel" I had just whispered the last bit while Eric had come to know of my brother in the mere months after we met I didn't won't to bring it up.

"I see you next week" i grabbed my bag and walking off quickly leaving behind a confused Eric.

Sorry it's short I'll post another tomorrow I know eric is out of character but no one really know what he is like when he isn't at dauntless will mood into the man we see in the books. Btw doing the movie version just to be clear.

Please review and tell me if it sucks to badly this is really my first story I've written! I suck at editing so tell me that too!

Love ya all

Superwomen ➕ Anna


End file.
